


By the thrush's wing

by Cirilla9



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birds, Drabble, Smaug - Freeform, of Manwë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Two different reactions to the news of Smaug's death





	By the thrush's wing

_Smaug died_ , chirped merrily restless thrushes. Soon the news were spread by tiny beaks from one bird to another, flying between Esgaroth and Mirkwood faster than the wind.

In the east north of the woods, sitting gracefully upon his throne, adorned in the red leaves and cranberries, the elven king raised a cup of wine in the silent toast to honor the fortunate message. That was the only outward sign of his joy. His fingers didn't twitch, his mouth didn't quirk. The fair feeling of ease lightened his soul which reflected through his eyes that shone more brightly for the briefest moment.

At the same time further south in the dark corner of the forest, surrounded by foul magic, from where the giant spiders crept, the Necromancer wailed at the sky, throwing his cup of barely tasted wine from Umbar to strike the hateful little messenger. (He didn't have body yet but his power in physical sense was just enough to throw some things, or persons, around.) Curse Eru and his ubiquitous little birds! The last dragon of Morgoth's pets was gone.

 


End file.
